


Something better.

by idolatres



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Reader has a vagina, nonbinary reader, trans dude mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Dinner is boring, Mordred has something else in mind.





	Something better.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi again!// Um, Mordred n Master maybe something like. Master just organizing things/cooking n Mordred coming back up behind them and grinding against them? Princess carry to bed and a two headed dildo? lots of hickeys blood n scrapes and master sore for the next week? h "
> 
> Hope this is okay!
> 
>  
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/ writing blog

Mordred's pacing the living room, arms crossed against his chest. Today's his and Master's rest day, so they've been relaxing around the house all day, still in their pajamas. Mordred sporting some black underwear and a flimsy tank-top. The only problem with days off is: there's absolutely nothing to do. He's /so/ fucking bored, and worst yet he's turned up. More-so than usual. He's not sure what's causing it. He'd blame the connection to his master, but they seem fine right now. They're in the kitchen prepping dinner, seemingly completely fine. Humming a little tune as they organize spices and chop some vegetables.  
  
  
  
    It's a little infuriating. The only thing his brain can focus on is sex, and it's making it much, much harder for him to maintain his composure. He tip toes into the kitchen, his master still seemingly oblivious to what's happening. They're also only wearing their underwear and a t-shirt, which really doesn't help Mordred's problem, as his eyes automatically focus on their ass. His imagination going wild, eager to touch them. It wouldn't hurt right? He can just go over and see if they're willing to drop the whole dinner plans and get straight to the good shit, right?  
  
  
  
    His brain is screaming at him to do the responsible thing, just go into the bedroom and jack off, come back out and pretend nothing happened. Everything's fine. But masturbating is no where near as fun as getting to fuck his master til they're a mess.  
  
  
  
    Ever since his master allowed him to touch them, he's been addicted to it. Hearing them moan, feeling their bare skin against his own, feeling them writhe and shiver beneath him, it's intoxicating, he doesn't even have to touch himself when they're fucking, just seeing them come undone is enough for him to cum.  
  
  
      
    Oh fuck it, he's just gonna go for it. If they're not down, they're not down. If they are, then it's time to rock master's world.  
  
      
    He's not quiet as he walks up behind Master, they hear his footsteps, they call out, asking if he needs anything. He doesn't reply, just wraps his arms around their waist, and tugs them roughly against his own body. They jump out of surprise. "Mordred, what are-", but they're cut off, as he grips their waist, and grinds their ass against his core. They let out a squeak of shock, and he keeps grinding against them, his chin nuzzling into their shoulder blade, slowly kissing his way up to their ear.  
  
  
  
    "Hey, master." He nips their ear, sucking on it lightly. His hand wanders lower, placing it firmly against their entrance through their clothes, and he traces up to their clit, pushing hard. They practically melt against him, breath quickening. "Can we skip dinner, I want somethin' else."  
  
  
  
    They stutter, hands dropping to their sides, completely forgetting about the food they were preparing. They writhe against him, whether on purpose or not, Mordred doesn't really care because their ass continues to rub against his sex through his jeans, and he lets out a hiss of pleasure.  "S-Shouldn't we eat though? I mean, it's been a couple of hours since l-lunch." They sound unsure of themself, one of their hands wandering up to tangle itself in Mordred's hair.  
  
  
  
  
    "I got somethin' else on my mind to eat." He teases, which earns him a rightful tug at his scalp. He can't get mad, he really asked for that, but he continues on. "Okay-okay, kidding, but seriously, wanna have some fun?" He's not giving up until he gets a flat out no. He nuzzles into their neck, leaving kisses and love bites. "Pretty please?"  
  
  
  
    They let out a huff, trying to seem annoyed, but their body is happily going along with Mordred's plans, reacting to every little touch and kiss. "Okay, I guess we can put off dinner for a bit.." They finally turn around to face him, and he's grinning, which causes them to giggle and smile. "You're really in the mood, huh?"  
  
  
  
    He doesn't say anything just grabs their hands, pulling them flush against himself, pretending he's going to kiss them, but blows raspberries on their cheek instead. They yelp at this, but before they can pull away, Mordred's arms hook underneath their legs, and he hoists them up. Carrying them bridal style, that devilish grin never leaving his face as they enter their room. He drops them onto the bed and quickly crawls ontop of them, not giving them any time to really get comfortable. He kisses them full force. They comply and open their mouth, tongues tracing each other as his hands grope their chest. His grip is rough, and he's so greedy with their body, touching and kissing every place he can.  
  
  
      
    His hands slip underneath their shirt, not content with just groping them through their clothes, and their skin is so hot, he loves how warm they are. He takes both their nipples in between his fingers and pinches them, causing them to let out a shrill gasp. Mordred laughs, leaning up away from their face, his knee oh so smoothly sliding between their legs to rub against them directly. "Too rough?" He asks, pulling off his own shirt so he's more comfortable.  
  
  
  
    They nod, "just a little," they mutter, feeling a bit shy all the sudden. Their cheeks are flushed, but they go along with Mordred's pace, sitting up a bit so they can shimmy their shirt off as well. As soon as they're both topless Mordred, less than gracefully, flops ontop them, burying his head into their bare chest, their master tries not to wheeze under the sudden pressure, and relaxes, running their fingers through his hair.  
  
  
  
    "I really love ya, master." Mordred says, nuzzling more into their breasts. Before their Master has a chance to appreciate the cute moment they're sharing, Mordred sits back up and says in a completely serious voice: "Can I use one of my dicks?" His eyes are staring right into theirs and they wish they we're invisible. It kills them how he can say such things with such confidence and normalcy.  
  
  
  
    Their hand covers their face, trying to hide their embarrassment, but they nod an affirmative, a tiny 'yes' muttered out. Mordred's laughing echoes throughout the room as they hop off their master, practically tripping themselves as they scramble off the bed to reach the duffel bag by the closet. They try to relax themselves while Mordred hastily opens the bag up, and scrambles through it's contents. Their master slides off their panties, tossing them off the bed in anticipation. "Which one....?" He asks out loud to himself. He grabs the lube in the bag, and finally decides on his oversized double sided dildo. The present world was wonderful in Mordred's opinion, one of the main reasons being he can have multiple dicks, all an obnoxiously bright red color.  
  
  
  
    He crawls back onto the bed, this time nudging his Master's legs apart and settling in between them, putting down the comically sized dildo and lube. He leans down and kisses their thigh, biting and sucking, hard enough that he breaks the skin. They whimper at this, but he laps the blood up, and gives apologetic kisses over the wound. His kisses travel closer and closer to their core, his master wiggling, trying to get his lips over their cunt. He exhales over it instead, letting his breath tickle them, but before they can complain he latches his lips over their clit, a harsh suck causing them to groan. His tongue flicks against as he increases the suction, they're practically yelling, writhing back and forth, thighs squeezes against his head. He finally lets up, but they're still writhing, breathing heavily.  
  
  
      
    Mordred laughs, and crawls up their body. His knee jolts back in between their thighs, rubbing against their clit. He kisses their stomach, and works up to their breasts, latching his mouth around their nipple, his other hand going to playing with the neglected tit. His master is moaning softly, grinding down onto his knee. "I thought, I thought you were gonna fuck me?" They manage to say, voice a higher pitch than normal.  
  
  
  
    "Yeah, I will babe, don't worry, but first I gotta make sure you're feelin' right!" He teases, moving up more to start nipping at their neck, which they go along with, leaning their head up to give him complete access. They start to voice some sort of comeback, but they don't get it out. Sentence devolving into quiet little moans and murmers as Mordred's teeth dig into the soft flesh of their neck. It's light at first, gentle, his tongue lapping over the spot, and then he really digs in, biting as hard as he can, and he /knows/ it hurts. His Master lets out a yelp, and grinds harder agaisnt his knee. He can taste blood, and that's his sign to let up. Muttering an apology as he licks the wound, sucking  on the sensitive flesh as his hands continue to massage their breasts.  
  
  
    When he's finished abusing their neck, he sits back up to admire his work. Their skin is blotchy, an irritated red with purple blotches scattered across their breasts and neck. Some blood still trickling out from the neck wound. "Sorry, sorry I know, too rough." He properly apologizes. He nuzzles into their breasts one last time. "I just love seein you marked up by me. Y'know? That way people know you're mine..."  
  
  
  
    His master lets out an embarrassed laugh at that, "I don't mind... I like the marks too.."  
  
  
  
    Mordred grins, and shimmies his way back down between their legs, spreading them apart, grabbing the double sided cock and lube. "So now that I got that outta the way, you ready for the good shit?"  
  
  
    "Mm..yeah." They look like they're in a haze, and Mordred starts heckling, like an immature kid as he pops open the lube and spreads it out on the dildo. He's applying a generous amount, making sure there won't be any discomfort for either of them. His master wiggling impatiently, waiting for him to hurry it up. He places the lube down once he's sure he's put on enough, and grips their thigh, giving it a playful rough squeeze.  
  
  
  
    Their breath starts to quicken again, and he whispers out a soothing "relax", as he rubs the one end of the bright red dildo against their entrance. Their body reacts to it immediately, hips bucking against it, eager for it to enter. He teases them though, dragging it up and down, pressing it against their clit for a moment, before finally pressing it inside.  
  
  
    They let out a heady moan, and sink into the intrusive smoothly. Mordred pumps it in and out slow, making sure to ease them into it. Of course their master isn't trying to take it slow, they're already writhing and grinding down on it which each thrusts. It makes him grin, fills his head up with confidence.  
  
  
  
    "Alright, alright, my turn, yeah?" He beams, shucking off his underwear, scooting back away from them so the other end of the dildo is easier to maneuver into himself. He takes the time to position himself comfortably on the bed, legs spread as he moves in closer and closer, til he can feel the head of the dildo poking at his entrance. He props himself up on his elbow, so he can watch them. His master is still pumping themselves with the other end, making it a bit difficult for himself to get settled in. "Babe, stop for a sec," all he gets is a whine in response, but they halt their actions. He takes this moment to slide onto it, and as he pushes it in, his master pushes down on it as well. It's euphoric.  
  
  
  
    "Sit up too, I want us to watch eachother while we fuck." He hisses, it's such an authoritative tone it causes his master to shudder, and they listen, obediently. Slowly shuffling so they're also propped up on their elbows. They both sink down further onto the length, a string of curses leaving Mordred's mouth, their master moaning. He quickly hooks his legs around theirs, pulling them closer, causing the length to penetrate them both deeper.  
  
  
  
    "Oh god, Mordred." They whine,  thighs quaking around his as they ride the thick red appendage. Mordred keeps laughing in between grunts and whimpers, rocking as hard as he can against it, causing it to jolt even more against his master. Mordred keeps his eyes on them, the way their eyes keep fluttering close, the way their lips twitch everytime the toy hits their sweet spot. He drinks it all in, slamming harder on the appendage, a slur of curses leaving his mouth as it hits his cervix. Their master grinding further on it as well, applying delicious pressure inside both of them.`  
  
  
  
    Both of their breathing is getting more haggard and loud, the bed creaking beneath their efforts. Their master stretches out their arm, hand grasping at the air, and Mordred instinctively grips his hand around theirs. Their fingers intertwine as they pull at each other, grinding and thrusting back and forth onto the red cock. "M-Mordred, Mordred," they chant, voice shrill, "I'm- i'm gonna cum." He grins at them, much to their own embarrassment. His thighs tighten around their legs, hand holding theirs in a vice grip as he forcefully pulls them closer, causing the cock to penetrate them deeper. He starts slamming onto it, his laughs devolving into moans as his master starts yelling each time the toy jerks into them harder, deeper than before.  
  
  
  
    Mordred's close too, watching their body seize up as they scream his name. His own thrusts get more desperate, his master whining as they're overstimulated. "Fuck," his voice sounds so needy he hates it, he rips his hand from theirs, and starts rubbing at his clit. It's just enough to take him over the edge, he cums, body jerking as his fingers continue their motions. He doesn't moan, just lets out a string of curses as he rides out his orgasm.  
  
  
  
    When he finally snaps out of the haze he looks back up at them, and they look tired, but their eyes are locked onto Mordred's, face flushed red. A lazy smile graces his features as he sits up all the way. "What, did you enjoy yourself?" He slurs a bit, wiggling against the appendage still inside him.  
  
  
    They nod weakly, but still don't make any attempts at moving, instead laying back down as their breathing regulates." I liked...I liked watching you..when you.." Their voice trails off, obviously too embarrassed to say it aloud. Mordred laughs in response, which makes them roll their eyes. "Can you take it out for me?" They ask, gesturing to the bright red cock still inside them both. Mordred slides his half out of him no problem, before he can yank the other half out of his partner they blurt at him to take it out slow. Right, normally it's uncomfortable when you just quickly take it out, he forgets that alot (much to his master's chagrin.) He eases it out, gently, and once it's all the way out his master sighs in relief.  
  
  
  
    He tosses it aside, off the bed, not in the mood to get up and clean it. He crawls up next to them, and flops besides them, curling up into their side. His arm wrapping around their chest, squeezing lightly. "Masterrrr~" He chimes, cuddling closer to them. Their master muffles a giggle, pulling him into their arms, guiding him to rest his head on their chest.  
  
  
  
    "Yes, Mordred?"  
  
  
  
    "Can we go for round two?" He asks casually, hands groping their sides affectionately. They roll their eyes, patting his head as a way to pascify him. His sex drive was a little too much sometimes, but he honestly couldn't help it. He just loved them so much, he always wanted to be with them, touching them, kissing them, he loves being close to them.  
  
  
    They sigh, hands settling at his hips, "Not right now, okay? Later we can do more stuff.. let's just cuddle, okay?" They offer, kissing his forehead.  
  
  
    Mordred doesn't complain, nuzzling against their chest like a cat does for attention. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine with me." His eyes close, content and comfortable, listening to his masters heart beat slow, both of them relaxing completely. He feels so blessed to be with them.  
  
  
  
    It doesn't take long for his master to doze off, and Mordred is okay with that, looking up at their face as they breathe. His heart fluttering at how happy and peaceful they look. He's really blessed, he truly is the luckiest guy alive.  
  
  
  
    More than anything though, he can't wait for that round two.


End file.
